James Fowl
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: Artemis never revealed his discovery of the fairies, but what if 5 centuries later, the descendant of Artemis uncovers the People and Artemis's old friends?


James Fowl was uneasy. It was the year 2496. He was sitting on his hover chair, thinking of his new idea, colonizing other planets. To others, the idea was crazy, but to him and Butler, the idea would change every aspect of the world. He got off his chair and decided to take a walk around the Fowl Mansion II. Butler walked up to him. "What's the matter?" he asked James. James was silent for some time. "I...I just don't know...Today...today was the day..." James didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. Butler knew well about what he was talking about. Today was the day Artemis Fowl was born, and also the day James's parents died. James was only 9 years old when his parents, Lener and Deanor Fowl, died from a missile which headed straight for the Hover-Ship they were in. The identity of the person who launched the missile was never discovered. Since then, James has led the Fowl Empire of goodness. Some say he leads the empire as well as Artemis Fowl the Second did almost 4 centuries ago. James has created many environmental, community, and political projects which has helped millions. The mention of the name "Fowl" made everyone listen to a conversation.

James decided to sit back on a comfy massage chair in his garden filled with genuine plants and a few environmentally friendly generators which kept the plants watered made to look like plants themselves. "Butler, I don't feel good today." he admitted. "I've noticed that 10 minutes ago.." Butler replied, trying not to be humorous, knowing that James was grieving about his parent's death. Suddenly, a ring came from Butler's and James's phones. "Someone is at the door." Butler said. The computer system inside the mansion gave their phones a video feed from the cameras located at the front door. The two proceeded to the front door and opened it. There was a group of people who all had dark sunglasses and wore suits. One was a woman. The 3 others were men. "And you are?" James questioned. "You don't need to know. But all you need to know is this. Artemis Fowl." said one person from the group. James nodded and welcomed the group into the mansion. Butler showed them to James's office.

James excitedly sat down. He knew why those people had come here. They had information on his great-grandfather, Artemis Fowl. A few months ago he had put an ad on digital news all around the world saying that he was paying some money for unknown information on Artemis Fowl. Many people had come over, but all of the information they had was information which James already knew.

"Yes..I have the information you need. Information no other person in the world knows." the woman said. The 3 men nodded. James thought that this was it. He had hit the jackpot. "Great...and what amount of money do you want?" James said, eager to hear what these people had to say. "Nothing." the woman replied. James was dumbfounded. "Maybe this is some trick..." James thought. Even Butler was surprised. He suspected that this whole thing was some assassination plot, so he kept his weapons ready. The men noticed and one of them said, "Put your guard down. We are unarmed. Scan us if you must.". Butler's phone operated as a portable scanner, so he turned it on and scanned the group. They were clean.

"Now..tell me all you know." James said impatiently. The woman nodded and said, "What if...you knew that Artemis Fowl, discovered something extraordinary?". James thought. What was this woman leading to? "How extraordinary?" he asked. "So extraordinary, that all humans knew about the world would be changed." the woman replied. James thought again. This woman seemed to be mysterious. He nodded, giving the woman a sign to go on. "What if Artemis Fowl...kept it hidden from mankind?" she continued. James was even more confused by this question, which seemed to be more like a statement.

"What are you getting at?" James questioned. The entire group stayed silent for a few minutes. "What if...Artemis Fowl discovered..." the woman couldn't go on. James's eyebrows raised.

"What is Artemis Fowl discovered...fairies?"

**There it is. James Fowl, the future Artemis.**


End file.
